The present invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a web, especially a paper web, in a high-frequency drier.
For the residual drying of webs, especially paper webs, in the moisture range between 30 and 50% atro (absolute dry), high-frequency driers are used increasingly in conjunction with conventional drying sections of paper making machines. High efficiency and at the same time very high uniformity of the drying process can be achieved with such capacitive high-frequency driers (see, for instance, German Patenschrift No. 20 27 674). A problem, however, exists in the support of the web at the stray field electrodes by guide and deflection cylinders, since on the one hand, undesirable tensile stresses are produced thereby and, on the other hand, voltages which lead to harmful bearing currents are induced in the shafts. These bearing currents can be eliminated only with some difficulty.